Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. Animation﻿ and comics Donaldstar 1600.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening Donald Duck WW2 opening.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening used during the World War II Era from 1942 to 1945 DonaldCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|Donald Duck cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works EgnrT.jpg|Donald, Mickey and Goofy cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works Dd.jpg|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Fun and Fancy Free 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets Jose (Saludos Amigos) Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito (The Three Caballeros) Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in Blame it On the Samba in Melody Time DonaldWithPrincesses.jpg|Donald with the Disney Princesses DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy in piano in Who Framed Roger Rabbit BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Char 29641.jpg|Donald in The Prince and the Pauper King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the Quack Pack episode, Leader of the Quack Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in Mickey's House of Villains 79876925.jpg|Donald with Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Donald Duck.PNG|Donald's Yearbook Photo photo.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 548px-GoofyBabysitter - Donald Duckling.jpg|Donald as a baby duckling in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear LITTERBUG title.jpg|Title card for The Litterbug. Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose. Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.jpg Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Video games D 790screen002.jpg|Donald in the Disney Sports series 600px-DonaldKH2.jpg|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts series DonaldKHI.jpg|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Donald Original Outfit.png|Donald wearing his traditional clothes in Kingdom Hearts Donald donalds dock.jpg|Donald in Toontown Online 344px-Animatronic_Donald.png|Animatronic Donald from Epic Mickey Lucky_Dime_Caper_Starring_Donald_Duck_screenshot.png|Donald in The Lucky Dime Caper DONALD~1.jpg|Donald in Mickey Saves the Day World_Of_Illusion-forest.jpg|Donald and Mickey in World of Illusion image_kinect_disneyland_adventures-16784-2317_0020.jpg|Donald meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Donald as Squid.jpg|Donald as a Squid in Kingdom Hearts. Donald as Mummy.png|Donald Duck as a mummy in Kingdom Hearts. Retro Donald.jpg|Retro-Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald as Tropical Bird.jpg|Donald as a tropical bird in Kingdom Hearts II. Data Donald.png|Data Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Char 37632 thumb.jpg|Donald in Disney Golf Musketeer Donald.png|Donald as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. DL_DonaldAvatar1.png|Donald's Sprite (Magician BBS) DL_DonaldAvatar2.png|Donald's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Donald_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Donald_AT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Squid KH) Sprite_Donald_HT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KH) Sprite_Donald_N.png|Donald's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Donald_HT.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KHII) Sprite_Donald_TR.png|Donald's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Donald_PL.png|Donald's Sprite (Bird KHII) Sprite_Donald_SP.png|Donald's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Donald_CT.png|Donald's Sprite (Snowman KHIIFM) 190px-91223 DinseyUniverseDonald 72DPI jpg jpgcopy normal.jpg|Donald Duck, Disney Universe Donald Sleeping.jpg|Donald sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney Live! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg ﻿ Miscellaneous 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams 51tlIWR-GWL.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 200588.jpg 1261000441532.jpg 200118.jpg Donald Duck-toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg Toybox2006330-04 1143702433.jpg ImagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|Grandma Duck and Donald Duck are young version Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat Original.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1263047790004.jpg ﻿ Category:Character galleries